Secrets And Lies
by Otacraze92
Summary: A instrução era para que apenas ficasse próximo dele. Mas até onde aquela aproximação interesseira e, ao mesmo tempo, inocente poderia evoluir? ATENÇÃO: YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Watanuki estava andando pelos corredores da escola, remoendo a conversa que tivera com Yuuko no dia anterior. Não prestava atenção no caminho ou nas pessoas, apenas conseguia pensar nas palavras da patroa. Ele devia ficar sempre na companhia de Doumeki se quisesse se livrar das ayakashi. Ele sabia que funcionava, mas…

- ISSO NÃO MUDA O FATO DE QUE EU O ODEIO! – Watanuki jogou a pasta no chão.

- Odeia quem? – a voz calma e familiar o fez se virar de imediato.

- VOCÊ! POR QUE VOCÊ SEMRPE APARECE NAS PIORES HORAS? – ele apontava freneticamente para Doumeki, que passava no corredor para ir ao banheiro quando Watanuki teve mais um de seus ataques.

Doumeki apenas tampou os ouvidos, ignorando a pergunta.

- NÃO ME IGNORE! ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ! – Watanuki pareceu se irritar mais.

- Você está gritando desnecessariamente. – Doumeki continuou a andar após acabar de falar.

Watanuki apenas bufou e pegou sua pasta, indo embora. Não aguentava mais ficar ali. Talvez trabalhar ajudasse-o a se acalmar.

* * *

><p>- Olha só, sua cara está boa! – Yuuko pareceu surpresa ao vê-lo.<p>

- Boa? Boa nada! Aquele idiota do Doumeki! POR QUE EU TINHA QUE ENCONTRÁ-LO ANTES DE SAIR? Bem que podia ter sido a Himawari! – Watanuki suspirou, começando a fazer o que precisava.

Yuuko riu da reação do rapaz, se ajeitando em seu sofá e exigindo uma garrafa de saquê. Ouviu os protestos com certo gosto, como se sentisse falta deles, como se, sem eles, não houvesse a mesma vitalidade de sempre na loja. De fato, aquele seria um bom dia. Para eles dois. Kimihiro haveria de perceber sozinho em algum momento o que se passava. Algo que ela já tinha notado tinha um tempo, mas que não queria dizer.

- Seu saquê. – apesar de fazê-lo meio a contragosto, Watanuki levou a bebida para Yuuko, que agradeceu alegremente.

O tempo logo passou e a lua cheia brilhante podia ser vista no alto do céu. Nenhum cliente aparecera, mas isso não os incomodava. Às vezes era bom ter um pouco de paz… Então o moreno perguntou à patroa se ela desejava algo para a janta ou para o café da manhã do dia seguinte, recebendo uma resposta negativa para ambos.

Watanuki então se despediu de Yuuko e saiu da loja, voltando para casa depois de noites passadas fora. Assim que saiu da barreira, seus olhos pousaram em alguém parado ao lado do portão, vestindo o mesmo uniforme escolar escuro. A expressão serena não enganava.

- O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?

- Como grita… – Doumeki então ficou um tempo em silêncio, voltando a falar antes que Kimihiro protestasse – A senhora Yuuko me chamou. Em dias chuvosos como hoje, as "ayakashi" te perseguem mais, não é?

Watanuki não respondeu. Não conseguia acreditar que a patroa tivesse algo a ver com a presença de Doumeki. Não a tinha visto sequer levantar de seu sofá, quem diria usar o telefone. Então por que Doumeki disse aquilo? O que ele ganharia mentindo descaradamente daquele jeito?

- Tu-tudo bem… Mas você não precisava ter vindo só porque a senhora Yuuko pediu… – Watanuki tentava esconder que estava sem graça.

Doumeki não respondeu, apenas se virando e começando a andar. Kimihiro descobriria o motivo, ele sabia. Mas ainda assim o esconderia e o negaria tanto quanto pudesse. As coisas estavam boas daquele jeito, por que estragá-las? Também havia a Kunogi, a aparente razão de viver de Watanuki. Shizuka suspirou.

- Algum problema? – Kimihiro pareceu preocupado, fazendo o outro sorrir por dentro.

- Nenhum. – apesar de tudo, ele mantinha a expressão e o tom de sempre. Não podia levantar mais suspeitas.

- E o que vai querer para o almoço de amanhã?

Era em momentos assim que Doumeki se sentia minimamente especial. Quando Watanuki queria saber o que ELE, não Himawari, mas **ele**, queria de almoço.

- Sakura mochi.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Yo, minna! Venho aqui com uma fic de xXxHolic de presente para uma grande amiga minha tão apaixonada quanto eu pelo melhor casal desse mangá xD Para quem AINDA não percebeu, a fic tem um ar – e provavelmente terá momentos explícitos – de yaoi. Então, se você __**NÃO GOSTA**__, feche a janela agora. Depois não me venha com reclamações e tudo, porque eu não vou tolerar. Vou ser grossa mesmo. Bom, espero que aproveitem xD Esse capítulo foi mais um... Erm... Preview, por assim dizer xD Ja ne._


	2. Chapter 2

Watanuki limpava o quintal da loja quando Yuuko apareceu e se sentou na varanda. Após um breve instante observando o rapaz, ela decidiu falar. Ele se virou um tanto surpreso ao ser chamado, já que não esperava que a patroa estivesse lá. Achava que ela estaria com algum cliente. Deixou a vassoura em um canto e foi se sentar perto de Yuuko, perguntando se tinha acontecido algo.

- Está seguindo minha instrução? Tem passado tanto tempo quanto possível com o Doumeki? – Yuuko sorriu de forma estranha, fazendo um arrepio correr pelas costas do garoto.

- Quero distância daquele lá. – a resposta foi automática e Watanuki não parecia muito feliz.

Yuuko riu.

- Você sabe que não devia falar assim. Lembra-se do que a vidente falou?

Kimihiro não respondeu, apenas levantando e voltando a varrer o quintal. Então Maru e Moro apareceram, cantando alguma coisa em coro que o rapaz não entendeu. Também não ligou. Sua mente estava distante demais para se concentrar no que acontecia ao redor. Pelo menos as tarefas domésticas não exigiam muito de sua atenção, já que estava habituado a fazê-las.

"_Ainda não sei por que motivo infeliz tenho que ficar tão próximo daquele lá. Não é como se eu tivesse visto muitas 'ayakashi' recentemente… Se bem que… Talvez a senhora Yuuko tenha razão, seja tudo graças ÀQUELE LÁ. Aaaaargh, que ódio!"_

Kimihiro apertou as mãos com força em torno da vassoura.

"_Por que tem que ser ele e não a fofa da Himawari? Eu ficaria junto dela para sempre sem qualquer problema! Mas não posso dizer o mesmo sobre… Ele."_

Então o rapaz parou, ficando a observar o céu por um tempo. Não havia uma nuvem sequer, não estava muito quente, os pássaros voavam calmamente. Estava um dia bom e bonito. Então ele ouviu a porta se abrir, sinal de que alguém entrava na loja. Sem se importar, ele continuou a varrer o quintal, mas ouviu Yuuko atender ao cliente.

_- Qual desejo quer ver atendido?_ – ela tinha seu tom enigmático de sempre e, pela demora da resposta, Watanuki entendeu que a outra pessoa se assustou – _Essa é uma loja que atende aos desejos de seus clientes mediante o pagamento adequado. Se você estrou aqui, então tem um desejo que quer ver atendido._

- _Eu… Eu quero parar de sofrer por causa "daquelas coisas"._ – apesar da hesitação inicial, o pedido foi feito com firmeza, chamando a atenção de Kimihiro.

Calmamente o rapaz deixou as coisas que usava em um canto e foi até o cômodo principal, vendo Yuuko sentada preguiçosamente em seu sofá de seu jeito típico, com uma mulher ajoelhada mais a frente, em sinal de respeito. A patroa sorriu ao ver o rapaz, fazendo sinal para que ele levasse algo para beberem. Watanuki concordou com a cabeça e logo voltou com um chá.

- E o que seriam "aquelas coisas"? – Yuuko perguntou enquanto a bebida era servida.

- Bom… Digamos que são coisas que as pessoas não conseguem ver…

O pensamento de Watanuki foi um só e sua expressão assustada delatou o que era. Ayakashi. Yuuko suspirou.

- Você está dizendo que **ninguém **consegue vê-las, certo? – a mulher concordou, então Yuuko prosseguiu – Nem mesmo pessoas com sangue especial, certo? – uma nova concordância, que causou estranhamento no moreno – Você está se referindo a "eles", não é? Aquelas sensações perturbadoras… Que aparecem toda noite… Causadas por "eles"…

- Sim! Isso mesmo! – a mulher pareceu se desesperar.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso atender ao seu desejo. – Yuuko tinha um tom frio, o que fez com que Watanuki olhasse com dó para a cliente.

- Por que não? Você não disse que essa é uma loja que atende aos desejos das pessoas?

- Exato. Desde que o pagamento seja algo à altura. No seu caso, não há nada que você possa dar como pagamento que seja suficiente…

- Eu pago o quanto a senhora quiser!

- Esta não é uma loja baseada no financeiro. Dependendo do desejo que quer ver realizado, o pagamento seria diferente em forma, função, cor, peso. Em tudo.

A mulher não respondeu, visivelmente confusa. Watanuki decidiu intervir.

- Desculpem, mas… Alguém pode me explicar?

Yuuko sorriu de canto.

- Ela quer se livrar…

* * *

><p>- Então a senhora Yuuko não atendeu ao desejo da mulher? – Himawari olhava curiosa para Watanuki, que suspirou antes de responder.<p>

- Não… A mulher saiu super abalada da loja, mas a senhora Yuuko disse que realmente não tinha como o preço ser algo à altura se partisse daquela mulher. E ninguém poderia pagar por ela, já que a única interessada era aquela mulher…

Watanuki tinha passado a noite toda pensando no que a mulher queria eliminar de sua vida, pensando nisso no caminho para a escola também. Não conseguia achar nenhuma solução, por mais que tentasse. Talvez a senhora Yuuko tivesse razão e ele devesse deixar para lá, mas o desespero da mulher na hora em que ouviu que não teria o desejo atendido…

- Eu fiquei realmente com dó dela. – Watanuki jogou o corpo para trás, apoiando as mãos no chão.

Ele, Himawari e Doumeki estavam sentados no gramado da escola para almoçarem. Kimihiro olhava o céu agora, enquanto Shizuka continuava a comer em silêncio e Kunogi parecia pensar. Mas Watanuki não pensava em nenhum deles, apenas no que acontecera na loja no dia anterior. _Tinha_ de haver um jeito de atender ao pedido… Por mais absurdo que fosse.

"_Talvez haja algum objeto naquela _Sala dos Tesouros_, mas a senhora Yuuko ache que não seja compatível com a mulher… Por isso disse que não poderia atender ao pedido…"_

* * *

><p>- Você parece preocupado. – Yuuko estava séria ao receber Watanuki na loja – Esteve pensando sobre o caso daquela mulher o tempo todo, não é? – o rapaz concordou – Você entendeu que é pela questão do pagamento que a mulher não pode ter o que quer, não é? – mais uma concordância – Muito bom. Agora prepare uns petiscos e traga meu saquê.<p>

Watanuki pensou em protestar, mas não sentiu que tinha forças para isso, apenas obedecendo em silêncio. Yuuko nada falou, mas seu olhar era de preocupação. _"Essa criança vai acabar percebendo que nem sempre somos capazes de pagar por aquilo que queremos… Só espero que não demore."_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Yo, minna! Mais um capítulo pronto! Desculpem por estarem tão curtos, mas eu preciso estudar, então to escrevendo conforme eu consigo. Eu prometo fazer capítulos mais longos! Um dia! UAHSUHASUAHSUSAH! Não me matem! Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Ja ne._


	3. Chapter 3

Watanuki estava limpando o quintal, cantarolando alguma coisa, quando ouviu alguém entrando na loja. Calmamente tirou o avental e deixou tudo em um canto, indo ver quem era. Yuuko já estava sentada a sua mesa habitual, mas não havia ninguém a sua frente. O silêncio reinava na loja. Nem Maru, nem Moro ou Mokona se manifestavam. Watanuki não sabia nem dizer onde os três estavam.

- Senhora Yuuko… Quem era…? – Kimihiro olhou ao redor, procurando por alguém.

- Por que não vai olhar, Watanuki? – Yuuko sorriu de canto, acompanhando o rapaz com o olhar quando ele se retirou.

Pouco depois da saída do moreno, alguém entrou por outra porta, raramente usada. Era um menino de aproximadamente doze anos, com cabelos escuros e olhos azuis, muito parecido com Watanuki quando criança. Por conta dessa semelhança, Yuuko achou melhor que os dois não se vissem.

- Por que a senhora me pediu para me esconder? Aqui também tem "aquelas coisas"? – o garoto parecia incomodado com a situação, mas Yuuko não respondeu, apenas fazendo sinal para que ele se aproximasse.

- Aaaah! Maru! Moro! Soltem! – Watanuki estava sendo arrastado pelas duas para outro cômodo, sem perceber o garoto ao lado de Yuuko quando passou na porta.

- Ele não pode me ver…? – o garoto se encolheu, parecendo assustado.

- Pode, mas só se estiver prestando atenção. – Yuuko então desviou o olhar para a criança , falando com um sorriso no rosto – E qual seria seu pedido?

O garoto tirou a blusa, expondo algumas marcas, que pareciam pinturas, espalhadas pelo corpo. Olhando com atenção, Yuuko percebeu que as três principais estavam ligadas. A das costas era a maior e parecia se estender para o braço direito próximo ao ombro, além de cobrir parte da barriga, como uma faixa irregular pouco abaixo da cintura, logo acima do quadril.

- Eu quero que a senhora faça essas marcas desaparecerem. – ele estava sério e segurava a camiseta com força. Como Yuuko não respondeu de imediato, ele continuou – A senhora consegue, não consegue?

- Por que você quer perder as marcas?

- Para ajudar a minha mãe! Se eu perder essas marcas, ela vai poder melhorar! Foi por causa dessas marcas que ela ficou doente!

- Para retirar essas marcas do seu corpo, eu precisarei receber um pagamento à altura. – o garoto não respondeu, então Yuuko prosseguiu – Volte com sua melhor foto de seu pai e eu realizarei seu desejo.

* * *

><p>- Eu trouxe as fotos! – o garotinho abraçava um álbum vermelho de capa dura, com os cantos dourados. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele estava ofegante, sinal de que tinha corrido pelo caminho todo.<p>

Yuuko apenas sorriu e fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse do sofá em que ela estava. Uma vez que a ordem foi cumprida, Yuuko se levantou, pegando o álbum estendido em sua direção e o abrindo em uma página qualquer. Sustentava-o com uma mão, deixando a outra aberta sobre as fotos. Calmamente levantou a mão, deixando as páginas virarem. Então uma das fotos saiu, parando na mão livre de Yuuko.

O garoto esperava ansioso. Os orbes negros voltados para a foto não diziam nada. Então eles passaram a fitá-lo. No mesmo instante, um forte vento veio de trás de Yuuko, saindo pela porta do cômodo. O garoto cobriu o rosto com os braços instintivamente, assustado. Então veio a calmaria.

Quando seus olhos azuis tornaram a fitar a mulher a sua frente, a foto tinha sumido e o álbum estava estendido em sua direção. Yuuko sorria de canto, parecendo satisfeita. Rapidamente o garoto tirou a camiseta, vendo que as marcas em seu braço e sua barriga já não existiam. Um largo sorriso se desenhou no rosto do pequeno, que se vestiu e tornou a abraçar o álbum, agradecendo efusivamente e saindo da loja em seguida. Yuuko ainda fitava a porta quando Watanuki entrou, carregando uma bandeja com petiscos e saquê.

- Quem era, senhora Yuuko? – Kimihiro olhou na mesma direção da patroa.

- Apenas mais um cliente. – Yuuko sorriu e tornou a se sentar – Meu saquê, Watanuki~!

- A senhora só bebe!

* * *

><p><em>NA: Eu sei, eu sei. O capítulo ta pequeno e demorou pra sair. Eu sei. É que isso tudo já tava pronto, mas eu queria aumentar, então fiquei pensando e pensando, mas acabei percebendo que, se eu mexer, não vai ficar tão legal. Então vai isso mesmo. Lembrem-se do menino, ele é importante e... Oooops, spoiller, desculpem :x Bom, divirtam-se, o próximo capítulo já está sendo produzido (:_


	4. Chapter 4

Aquele era para ser apenas mais um dia qualquer, mas, por alguma razão, Watanuki sentia que alguma coisa estava diferente. Não na escola, mas nas ruas, tanto na ida quanto na volta. Quando as aulas acabaram, o rapaz foi direto para a loja, parecendo apressado. No meio do caminho, algo se enroscou em sua perna, fazendo-o cair.

- Mas o que…? – ao olhar, Watanuki viu uma fumaça negra densa e disforme, mas não era grande.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. A fumaça parecia presa a ele, como um carrapato quando gruda na roupa. O rapaz suspirou. Não podia tocá-la, já que não sabia o que era. Também não tinha como tirá-la. Talvez devesse ir para a loja e esperar que aquela coisa saísse. Quando tentou se levantar, no entanto, sentiu uma forte pontada a perna, como se algo o perfurasse. Uma outra olhada o fez constatar que a fumaça subia por sua perna, que parecia sangrar.

"_Isso é mal… Muito mal… Droga!"_

Watanuki não teve tempo de protestar. Alguém o ergueu bruscamente do chão e a última coisa que o moreno viu foi a estranha fumaça sendo sugada por alguma coisa e saindo de sua perna. Ao abrir os olhos novamente, percebeu que estava na loja, deitado na cama onde sempre ficava quando algo lhe acontecia.

"_Acho que agora vou ter que trabalhar muito mais…"_

Ele sorriu de canto, parecendo achar graça.

- Pelo visto você melhorou. – era a voz de Yuuko e parecia animada.

- Senhora Yuuko…

- Diga, Watanuki. – ela se sentou próxima à cama.

- O que houve comigo…? Quem… Era você naquela hora, não era…?

- Seu raciocínio está bom para quem foi recentemente parasitado. Aquela coisa queria sugar a energia pura de Doumeki que ficou impregnada em você com a convivência. Não me pergunte o que ela era.

Watanuki não respondeu.

- Você precisa descansar. Sua perna está melhor, não se preocupe. Felizmente não tinha muito tempo quando eu cheguei.

- Entendo… Então eu realmente vou ter que trabalhar mais…

Watanuki riu, sendo seguido por Yuuko, que soltou apenas um calmo "é lógico" e se retirou. Pouco depois o rapaz tinha adormecido.

* * *

><p>Doumeki estava no templo, arrumando algumas coisas que foram de seu avô, quando uma mulher alta, trajando roupas extravagantes, entrou no terreno da casa. Doumeki já estava familiarizado com sua presença, por isso esperou que ela fosse até onde ele estava. Quando a mulher chegou à porta de onde o rapaz estava, ela apenas se apoiou no batente e ficou olhando.<p>

- Por que veio até aqui? – ele olhava alguns livros ao perguntar.

- Porque eu preciso de um favor seu. - ela sorria e isso era perceptível em sua voz.

Doumeki desviou o olhar para a visitante,

- Aceita alguma coisa para beber?

- Não, estou aqui apenas de passagem. Não posso me demorar. Ele precisa de mim.

Doumeki pareceu entender, indo até a visitante e pedindo que ela o acompanhasse até algum lugar onde poderiam conversar calmamente. Quando chegaram, a visita percebeu que estavam nos fundos da casa, onde havia algumas mesas pelo jardim. Um liugar confortável para se ler.

- E o que precisa que eu faça? – Doumeki estava calmo como sempre.

- Eu preciso que você descubra o que é isso aqui para mim. – ela estendeu um pedaço amassado para o rapaz, que o pegou e ficou olhando o estranho desenho que havia no centro em silêncio – Por favor, faça-o o antes possível.

Doumeki concordou, então a visita se levantou. Quando estava se afastando, Doumeki a chamou. Esperou ela se virar novamente para ele antes de falar.

- E como ele está?

- Agora está descansando. Aparentemente, nosso amiguinho tinha propriedades paralisantes. – ela apontou para o papel ao falar "amiguinho", indicando que se referia ao trabalho de Doumeki.

- Quanto tempo?

- Ele deve precisar de mais algumas horas. Mas logo estará bem, não se preocupe. – e sorriu.

- Entendo… Muito obrigado, senhora Yuuko. – Doumeki também se levantou e acompanhou a visita até o portão.

Quando Yuuko saiu, Doumeki foi imediatamente consultar os arquivos do avô. Se havia alguma coisa que poderia ajudá-lo, era aquilo.

* * *

><p>Yuuko voltou para a loja sem pressa, encontrando Maru e Moro na porta. Elas estavam agitadas e não pareciam muito feliz.<p>

- Senhora Yuuko! Senhora Yuuko! – elas falavam em seu típico coro – O Watanuki…!

- Ora, ora, o que ele aprontou dessa vez? – Yuuko andava ao lado das duas enquanto se dirigia ao quarto de Kimihiro.

- O Watanuki…! – Maru e Moro falavam juntas.

- Ele não ouve Maru e Moro! – Maru terminou a frase primeiro.

- Ele decidiu trabalhar! – Moro estava tão aflita quanto Maru ao falar.

Yuuko pareceu não gostar da notícia, indo em passos largos para onde poderia estar Watanuki. Quando o achou, o pegou pelo colarinho sem dizer uma palavra e o arrastou até o quarto, o jogando na cama, Ignorava os protestos do rapaz, olhando-o seriamente ao começar a falar.

- Você precisa descansar ou não vai ter uma boa recuperação. Depois você pode trabalhar.

Ao terminar de falar, Yuuko saiu, fechando a porta sem sua calma típica. Kimihiro suspirou e se deitou, fitando o teto. Em pouco tempo, tinha apagado.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuko estava sentada preguiçosamente em seu sofá, como o de costume. Watanuki ainda não tinha acordado, mas estava dormindo há poucas horas, então ela não se preocupou em chamá-lo. O importante era que ele descansasse, só assim poderia ter uma recuperação plena. Tudo que ela podia – e iria fazer – era esperar.

Esperar que Watanuki melhorasse.

Esperar que Doumeki achasse respostas.

Esperar que as coisas não se repetissem.

Esperar.

* * *

><p>Doumeki parou na frente do grande vazio que era a loja da senhora Yuuko para ele. Olhou para os dois lados antes de decidir se apoiar na cerca que havia ao redor do terreno e folhear os papéis que tinha em mãos. Tinha juntado todo o tipo de informação que conseguira, mas não sabia se seria suficiente. Procurara por todos os parasitas possíveis naquela área, mas os resultados não eram muito variados.<p>

Suspirou.

Talvez a senhora Yuuko tivesse alguma resposta.

Estava pensando nisso quando sentiu o telefone vibrar em seu bolso. Sem olhar o visor, ainda distraído relendo os frutos de sua pesquisa, o rapaz atendeu a ligação, com seu tom indiferente de sempre. Do outro lado, Yuuko perguntou se ele já estava na frente da loja. Quando a informação foi confirmada, a mulher interrompeu a ligação e logo estava diante de Doumeki, saída do nada.

O moreno estendeu os papéis para ela, fitando-a nos olhos. Obteria qualquer informação sobre o estado de Watanuki, mesmo que ela não quisesse lhe contar.

- Ele está descansando agora. – ela sorriu de canto, praticamente lendo os pensamentos do jovem diante de si.

Doumeki pareceu sorrir. Pareceu porque não foi nada perceptível e provavelmente Yuuko estava vendo o que queria onde queria. Ou não. Por dentro, Doumeki com certeza sorria. Ela conseguia ver isso em seus olhos. Mas a única coisa que o rapaz deixou que saísse de seu mundo interno foi um indiferente "certo" como resposta. Então se despediram e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Doumeki ainda tinha trabalho a fazer.

* * *

><p>Yuuko estava de volta ao seu sofá, olhando os papéis que Doumeki lhe entregara a poucos minutos. Havia pouca coisa, mas era normal. Estavam lidando com algo que não conheciam, que tudo que sabiam era sua fonte de alimento. Energia pura. Energia que Doumeki emanava constantemente e que impregnava Watanuki. Por um lado era bom, pois afastava as Ayakashi. Mas por outro... Eles perceberam que mesmo isso tinha os dois lados da moeda. Yuuko suspirou. O que mais Doumeki conseguiria extrair dos livros do avô? Ela esperava que fosse bastante coisa, mas não podia ter certeza. Infelizmente. A única coisa de que tinha certeza era da dor que vira nos olhos do moreno. Dor por se sentir impotente diante da situação de Watanuki. Dor por realmente SER impotente. Pelo menos em parte. Ele podia não achar, mas Yuuko via a ajuda de Doumeki como uma GRANDE ajuda. Maior, talvez, do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse, um dia, precisar dela. Mas quem estava em dívida com ela era Watanuki. Doumeki poderia curar Watanuki tanto quanto ela. Ele não estava pedindo nem fazendo um favor a ela, mas a si próprio. E a Watanuki.<p>

Ela baixou os papéis e fitou o teto. Doumeki queria perguntar a ela como Kimihiro estava, ela sabia. Mas ele não perguntara. Provavelmente, ela tinha estampado na cara que não havia qualquer sinal de melhora. Talvez demorasse a surgir... E se demorassem demais...

Foi o barulho de alguém entrando na loja que a despertou de seus devaneios. Sem pressa, Yuuko se levantou e foi até a porta, recebendo um jovem rapaz da mesma idade de Watanuki e Doumeki, de belos olhos verdes e um sedoso cabelo loiro. Ele olhava curiosamente para ela, que sorria de canto com sua típica paciência. O rapaz suspirou e apertou uma mão com a outra, fitando o chão.

- Que desejo quer ver atendido? - ela notou o olhar esmeralda sobre si. Sentiu uma firmeza no olhar que a dizia que não era preciso explicar. Ele sabia como as coisas funcionavam.

- Eu quero me lembrar de quem eu sou. - a voz saía calma, apesar de aquele ser um pedido que deveria vir carregado de desespero.

Yuuko não respondeu. Apenas deu as costas ao rapaz e caminhou de volta para o cômodo em que estava, se aninhando em seu sofá e pegando a piteira. O rapaz, por instinto ou reflexo, a seguiu. Então, calmamente, sentou-se diante dela a uma distância respeitável e a fitou, com o mesmo ar de curiosidade de quando apareceu na porta da loja. Yuuko continuava em silêncio, apenas apreciando o que a piteira tinha para lhe oferecer.

- Você consegue fazer isso, não é? - ele não estava afobado, como qualquer um esperaria. Olhava para a mulher diante de si até com uma certa inocência infantil.

- Mediante o pagamento adequado.

- Eu pagarei o que for preciso. - ele esperava. Talvez esperasse para sempre.

- Para se ter o coração de alguém, deve-se dar o próprio coração. Para se recuperar a memória de alguém, deve-se dar as próprias memórias. - Yuuko parou, olhando para o rapaz sentado diante de si - Então...

Ele continuou a frase para ela.

- Não há nada que eu possa oferecer em troca de minhas próprias memórias, pois não tenho nada equivalente a elas para oferecer.

Yuuko o analisou por um momento. Achou ter visto um facho de luz atravessá-lo, mas não tinha certeza. Manteve a expressão serena, mas algo a incomodava por dentro.

- E se eu arranjar algo equivalente?

- Mediante o pagamento adequado, seu desejo pode ser atendido. - Yuuko sorria de canto, satisfeita com a compreensão do rapaz. Lembrou-se da mulher que não aceitou um "não" como resposta e se perguntou por que todos não poderiam ser como aquele jovem.

O rapaz se levantou, sem responder. Então, agradecendo um tanto alegremente a ela, se retirou. Quando chegou na porta, ele se voltou uma última vez para Yuuko e acrescentou:

- Agora sei que posso ter esperanças.

Yuuko teve a impressão de que ele se desfez no ar pela suavidade de sua retirada. Alguma coisa definitivamente não estava certa com aquele rapaz, mas ela não sabia dizer o que era. Imaginou o que ele poderia arranjar que pudesse servir como pagamento pelas informações que ele queria. Sua própria memória. Seu próprio arquivo mental dos fatos e das pessoas. Havia algo, que naquele momento era grande o suficiente para servir de pagamento, mas Yuuko duvidasse que aquele rapaz conseguisse. Algo que nem ela conseguiria, mesmo com todo o poder que tinha em suas mãos. Algo que era tão precioso quanto memórias.

Deveria ser informação por informação.

* * *

><p>Watanuki acordou com a voz de Yuuko vindo do quarto ao lado. Pelas pausas constantes e a ausência de uma segunda voz, ele concluiu que ela estava ao telefone. Falando com uma tensão que lhe era estranha. Watanuki franziu o cenho, sentando na cama com cuidado. Sua consciência tinha ido e vindo nas últimas horas e toda vez que ele tentava se sentar, sua cabeça latejava e ele se sentia obrigado a se deitar, se entregando à escuridão pouco depois. Mas naquela vez nada aconteceu, então ele pegou seus óculos e olhou ao redor, notando uma bandeja com comida posta sobre uma mesinha no canto oposto do quarto.<p>

Com todo o cuidado possível, o moreno se levantou, atravessando o quarto se escorando na parede. Quando alcançou seu objetivo, se permitiu cair sobre uma cadeira e apoiar as costas na parede. Sentia-se cansado como se tivesse corrido a maratona, percebendo só então o quanto estava fraco. Não sabia por quanto tempo tinha ficado apagado, mas chutava dois ou três dias. Esperava que fosse suficiente para Yuuko ter conseguido uma resposta. Com o humor renovado, acabou devorando tudo em menos tempo do que gostaria, mas não ligou. Então, uma vez alimentado, preparou-se para voltar ao trabalho. Yuuko talvez o reprimisse, mas pouco importava. Ele precisava disso.

* * *

><p>Yuuko tinha um tom paciente, apesar de tenso. Do outro lado, a pessoa soava compreensiva, apesar de igualmente tensa.<p>

- Sinto muito, mas isso é tudo que consegui achar.

Yuuko levou algum tempo para responder, soltando um fraco "tudo bem" antes de agradecer e desligar. Talvez, bem talvez, fosse preciso recorrer a ele, que, de alguma forma, parecia saber de tudo de que precisava, menos sobre si mesmo. Menos quem era. Ela fitou o aparelho mais uma vez antes de voltar para seu sofá. Tão logo se sentou, ouviu que um cliente entrou na loja. Sem ânimo para atendê-lo, esperou que a pessoa achasse o caminho (que não era anda além de seguir pelo corredor) e se pusesse diante dela. Um sorriso discreto de canto se desenhou em seus lábios quando ela reconheceu os cabelos loiros, o ar sereno, o olhar compreensivo. O homem parou no mesmo lugar em que ficara na última visita, começando a falar assim que notou que tinha a atenção da dona da loja.

- Consegui algo que esteja à altura de meu pedido. Acredito que a senhora me pedirá informação em troca de informação, não é? - ele olhava calmamente para Yuuko, esperando pela resposta.

Yuuko não respondeu, apenas observando aquele misterioso cliente se sentar, fazer uma breve inspeção visual do cômodo e só então voltar a falar. Ela mantinha a mesma calma de sempre, apesar do conteúdo do discurso.

- Existem poucos tipos de parasita hoje em dia. Os menores, que costumam causar paralisia, são o tipo mais recorrente. Creio que seja justamente o que lhe interessa neste momento. - pausa - São atraídos por grandes aglomerações de pessoas, mas não costumam atacar. A menos que haja alguém que emane uma quantidade significativa de energia pura, já que esta é a principal fonte de energia. Crianças costumavam estar no topo da lista, mas os tempos mudaram e muitas perdem sua alma pura muito cedo. Por isso a população de parasitas decresceu tão rápido em tão pouco tempo.

O rapaz fez uma nova pausa, dessa vez mais longa, como se esperando Yuuko absorver as novas informações. Seus olhos, brilhantes e intensos, se arregalaram quando ela se levantou e foi até ele, pousando delicadamente uma das mãos sobre os fios dourados do rapaz. De repente, um turbilhão de imagens o invadiu, preenchendo o vazio. Ele estava recuperando a memória. Então as imagens pararam e Yuuko estava de volta ao sofá. Funcionaria daquele jeito. Parte do que ela queria por parte do que ele queria. Informação por informação. O rapaz sorriu, parecendo satisfeito com o fruto do seu trabalho. Ajeitou-se em seu lugar e clareou a voz, dando continuidade aos relatos.

As horas se seguiram da mesma forma. A cada pausa no relato, o rapaz recuperava parte da memória. Yuuko notou o movimento no quarto ao lado, imaginando que Watanuki finalmente tinha acordado. O rapaz loiro parou de falar quando o sorriso de Yuuko se alargou minimamente. Com calma, o jovem sorriu e acrescentou uma breve pergunta a seu discurso:

- É para ele, não é?

Yuuko não respondeu, fitando uma porta ao lado de seu cliente. Não demorou muito para um cambaleante Watanuki passar por ela. Confuso, o moreno fitou Yukon e depois o cliente, ambos levemente sorridentes, mas não se deteve nessa ação, se dirigindo para a cozinha. Quando Watanuki fechou a porta atrás de si, o rapaz loiro voltou a falar, dessa vez com um tom sério, talvez até tenso. Tinha visto em Watanuki os vestígios do parasita e entendeu a urgência da situação. Assim como ele precisava de sua memória, o moreno precisava das informações do parasita, para poder receber o tratamento adequado. O loiro voltou a fitar Yuuko, percebendo que ela esperava, paciente. O rapaz clareou a voz novamente, sem saber se o resto das informações que possuía seria útil.

- Geralmente, essas situações se resolvem com uma drenagem energética, mas creio que a senhora conhece os riscos dessa ação. - ele parou, continuando só depois de Yuuko concordar - Mas há outra forma...


End file.
